


The Lady McCree - Revamped

by shotahime



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, F/M, Loss of Virginity, Marriage of Convenience, On the Run, Rewrite, Unrequited flirting, yeehaw
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2019-11-18 13:16:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 22,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18121457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shotahime/pseuds/shotahime
Summary: Getting involved with the famous Deadeye, Jesse McCree isn't one way to solve your family's debt.





	1. Reborn

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Lady McCree - Original](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18129596) by [shotahime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shotahime/pseuds/shotahime). 



> Is this deja vu, or have you seen that title before? Yes, it's a rewrite of my first fic here on AO3 because at that time, I was fairly new to Overwatch and being the dumb dumb I was, I didn't do enough research on the characters and I was sooo embarrassed when I read back the story like asdfhjkl it does not deserve to be on this site.  
> So here it is again, in a different approach.  
> As for my other fic Chest Candy, I took it down because I think it's not good enough and that's back to formula as well and let's see when I would come around to write it again.

If I’m going down, then I’m taking with you.

Those words can describe what my family and I are facing right now and though we should stick together because we’re _family,_ I thought otherwise.

Ever since my father has taken the mantle as the head of the family after grandfather passed away, I could see it from a mile away that we could only go down from here.

Though, I can’t blame him—he and his siblings were pampered by our grandparent’s wealth but somehow their business savviness didn’t pass down to them. Which leads to our current situation in which my family was on the brink of bankruptcy.

My uncles and aunts fled, changed their names and never to be heard again—leaving everything in my poor father’s hand, but he wasn’t one to shift the blame onto as well. People started getting mad, their bills were overdue and my father refused to pay them which leads them to take matters into their own hands.

Deadlock just needed an excuse to play, and when they were given the chance they happily obliged.

The sheriff was the least helpful he could be—just a simple warning to them that sent them running with their tails between their legs but it still doesn’t help them keep them coming back.

So that leads the rest of our family to work odd jobs, save for my father because the employers didn’t want nothing to do with him and risk having Deadlock coming along just to get his head.

Poor mother, her age was past beyond her but she never looked a day over forty—the miracles of being patience had done well to her physical being.

“And the glasses go down the cupboard, after they’re dried,” the bartender at the saloon was showing the ropes at my second job around town. In the day I would help bake at the local bakery and send out some deliveries to other stores, while at night I finally managed to convince the owner to let me work at their saloon.

It was my first day of the job, and the bartender—Jolene was ever so helpful to teach me a few things. Baking, I could do because the beatings I got from my grandmother from not perfecting the perfect pastry was not going to waste and the baker was thoroughly thrilled with my skills.

But bartending was completely new to me, having this my first time being in a saloon plus the stanching smell of the beer from its barrels was enough to scrunch up my nose. I had to do this, because this job offers a good pay and also generous tips from the customers.

Which leads to me being clad in a little barmaid dress with an apron around my waist. But the dress itself was form fitting save for the skirt that flows over my waist, leading the men up to their own imagination but I take what I could get to keep my family well fed.

After I was debriefed by Jolene, the saloon started to get more crowded now it was well into the night and people were coming back from their jobs to settle down with a couple of pints of beer before going back to their wives and kids and start all over again the next day. I was nervous, but kept myself strong and steady as Jolene left the bar to me when she would entertain the patrons that cheered for her appearance.

The job was simple as it is—get their drinks, pay up and smile, and hope for a little tip. So far, the job wasn’t terribly overbearing but it did wear me out as it was getting into the wee hours of the night but the saloon was still filled to the brim, no signs of tucking into the night.

“Why’s the lady working here?” I was busy wiping down the bar when I overheard a couple of patrons a few seats away from me talking as if I wasn’t there.

 _Lady,_ I scoffed internally at the title. _What a joke_ , I thought to myself and shook my head. Coming from a very well off family, of course the title would have stuck and now that the wealth was all taken away from our family, we were reduced to the dust beneath their boot. Of course they would talk, people _always_ talk about my family when they either saw me, my mother or father.

“Didn’t ya heard? They’re penniless now,” his friend wasn’t being subtle either, glancing at me ever so obviously as I continued with my job, not wanting to deal with their kind. How fast it was to see my family name being tarnished by a single man, we didn’t even have the chance to clear things up or even fix it before it was too late. Now that it’s turn out like this, there was no going back but to accept and make do with everything we had.

Suddenly, the whole saloon got eerily quiet, I almost didn’t notice the newcomer that came in accompanied by the clinking sounds of the spurs on his boots slowly approaching the bar. I cautiously looked around the bar only to see the patrons had their eyes focused on where I am before a large shadow loomed over me. I flicked my eyes up and met with the gaze of the man that stood tall before me.

I visibly gulped before I took a step back and take a good look at him. His hat partially covering his face but you could still see his eyes, a bright yellow bandana framed his neck, his chaps all worn out and dusty and there was an unlit cigar that hung on the edge of his mouth. It was jarring enough seeing him in a jacket where one of the sleeves was torn off, stopping at the forearm and saw the Deadlock tattoo he had proudly on his arm.

The man let out a grunt as he gave himself a seat on the bar and I prepared myself to whatever he was going to do. He looked dangerous, and very intimidating but he came in waltzing as if he wasn’t associated with the local gang that continues to terrorize the town. I decided to give him the benefit of the doubt because it looked like he didn’t want to cause any trouble. If he did, he would of shoot up some guns in the saloon.

“Whiskey, make it strong,” he simply said and beneath his scary demeanour, his voice was surprisingly smooth like honey. His accent made him sound more pleasurable to listen, too—it almost made me forget that he’s a criminal.

Nodding, I quickly grabbed a shot glass—if you could call it that, being it fairly large but probably suited to the man of his size. I grabbed the whiskey bottle that was already opened and poured him a glass before I passed it to him. He blinked at me by surprise, almost shocked to see how I didn’t show any reluctance or even called for the manager to chase him out. I don’t even know if I should have gone and called for Jolene, but my instincts tell me to stay and just do my job so I could get it over with tonight.

Muttering a small thanks, he grabbed the shot glass with a gloved hand and chugged it down his throat in one go. I didn’t know why I was surprised, this man of this kind of calibre looked like well enough to handle his liquor. I would have coughed out the burning liquid if I took a small sip.

Not knowing what to do, I continued to proceed with wiping the bar and cleaning the empty glasses Jolene had passed onto the counter. But undoubtedly I felt the man’s eyes on me and I tried my best to do my job undistracted. His eyes were practically burning as he continued to watch and stare at me, but I pretended and avoided his gaze and was very thankful at the patrons who came up to pay but kept a safe distance between the Deadlock gang member before they scurried out of the saloon.

“Don’t think I ever seen your face around here. You new?” I jumped at the sudden question coming from the man. I turned to the man who sat with his arms resting on the bar and leaned forward, taking a better look at me as I exhaled a breath I didn’t realize I was holding. I stood my ground and nodded, couldn’t find my voice but that was enough of an answer to him.

“Thought so. I know a rookie when I see one,” he then claimed and I couldn’t help but to narrow my eyes at him. I felt somewhat offended from his remark but he was right nonetheless, but the way he said it to me almost made me want to smack the hat off his head.

“What do you mean?” my newfound bravery came out of nowhere as I stepped forward and crossed my arms together, staring down at him. He looked at me as the sides of his mouth pulled upwards into a lazy smirk, obviously entertained with my respond.

“For starters, you gave me a drink—people would chase me out the second I step in,” he then explained and I gnawed my bottom lip inside as I realized what I done. I felt torn between sympathizing him for being unwelcomed to any establishment around town and a nagging voice at the back of my mind telling me that he deserved it for being a criminal. And it did seem like he didn’t mean no harm, just wanting a drink and he was visibly impressed that I showed no fear to serve him as any other customers in the saloon.

I let out an approved hum as I took the whiskey bottle again and poured him another glass in which he beamed at me. He then took the glass and held it up, toasting it in my direction to my surprise as he swirled the liquid around in the shot glass.

“To you, miss—for starting to work at such a fine establishment,” I hoped the blush that was forming on my cheeks wasn’t visible enough under the crude lighting of the saloon. He raised his eyebrows at me knowingly before chugging down the drink in one go and I stood there like an idiot, not knowing how should I respond to that.

“Thanks,” I simply said but it sounded uncertain, as if I should have ended it in a question mark but I bit my tongue before I could even go on and say somethings I might regret later. The man smiled, a little softer and I could see it being genuine, I couldn’t help but to return the smile.

“While we’re getting cozy, can I have your name, miss…?” he asked me with such manner, my tutored etiquette-self almost made me respond automatically before a few patrons approached the bar with hardened expression looking at the both of us before the leader, I presumed settled on to look at me.

“Is this man bothering you, lady?” I clenched my hands into fists on my sides as I narrowed my eyes at them for referring me to a title that I am no longer worthy of. Clicking my tongue and looked to the side, I returned their gaze and stood up more straight with my chest puffed out with confidence.

“He’s not, thanks for your concern,” I snapped at them and while the men looked unimpressed and partially disgusted with how I wasn’t unbothered with the presence of the criminal, the man that sat in front of me expressed otherwise with his lips tugged into a wide smile as he looked at me.

“Lady, huh? Suits you,” the man in front of me quipped and gave me a wink and I had to quickly repose myself by balancing my weight on the other foot before I look visibly affected by his sudden praise. I felt torn whether I should be flattered he thought so, or I should be offended to think he would see a lady working at such a seedy place like this saloon.

“Listen here, McCree—whether you have something up your sleeve or not, you’re still not welcome here. Who knows what your next move is if no one’s careful,” the leader sneered at the man in front of me, McCree—now that I had known his name. His name does ring a bell, but I wouldn’t have thought it was a gang members name but then again I only heard the name through passing conversations between the townsfolk.

“Whoa there, partner. I’m just here for a drink, not looking for any trouble with you all,” McCree defended himself by holding up both hands in defence but the men looked unconvinced. Of course, I would doubt him myself having a namely member of the gang that constantly terrorising the town coming in and claiming they mean no harm but if only they knew that he’s anything but trouble for all the while he’s been in the saloon.

“Yeah, like we’d believe that. If we didn’t step up, maybe you could’ve taken lady away,” I sent them a glare as I clenched my jaw. Just because I’m a girl, that doesn’t completely mean I was helpless. I don’t need to hide behind a man when there’s conflict, I could stand up on my own. Though my grandmother would chastise me for acting this way, my mother approved otherwise and she encouraged me herself about it.

“That’s an idea, but I’m afraid we need to move our date another time, darlin’,” McCree turned back to me and flashed another flirty smile in my direction. I hoped so much that the reason I was burning up was due to the fact of the overcrowding space that was started to come around us rather than the growing blush I felt across my cheeks.

“No funny business, McCree. If you’re done having your drink, then I suggest you leave,” the leader sneered at McCree as he exhaled a sigh before he turned back to me. “Can I have one more drink, lady? Before someone get their nose busted?” the way he refers to me by my former title almost made my knees buckled if it wasn’t for the men that made displeased noises, unnervingly ready to take on McCree.

One man among the three that first approached us was the first one to try and throw a punch at McCree accompanied by a yell. But McCree was quicker, dodging away from his fist causing the man to hit his fist on the edge of the bar and hissed in pain. I yelped in surprise after the whole thing happened in front of me. I only heard bar fights from outside, and from that it made me scared of it already but now that it was happening right before my eyes, I wanted to retreat and not get involved.

Soon, the other two men joined in and tried to get a hit at McCree but being more experienced with brawling, he was swifter with his side steps even for a bulky man his size. The leader of the three accidentally fell back onto another patron, causing them to spill their beer on themselves. Growling, the patron pushed the leader away with a harsh kick on his back and it all gets ugly from there on.

Almost everyone in the saloon was involved in the fist fight, save for McCree who didn’t made any assault onto the others but casually dodging them and blocking them with anything he could grab on hand. There was moving body everywhere, and the sound of the gruesome groans of pain and punches coming from them made me stay still as I watched. Jolene was screeching on the top of her lungs to tell the crowd to calm down and threaten to call the sheriff if they didn’t stop destroying the saloon.

“Yeah, bring it on boys!” McCree was suddenly in my sights again as he was rolling his shoulder and bobbing up and down, ready to get into the fight. I took my only chance to get him away from making things worse around the saloon by holding on to the crook of his elbow and started to drag him off the premise. McCree was physically shocked when he was forcefully tugged away from the scene, he tensed up and was ready to assault me before he realized I was trying to lead him away.

Following the way at the back door from the staff’s door, I let go of McCree as he trudged outside and tried to balance himself before letting out a low whistle and brushed his chaps with his hands. I rubbed my arm as I pursed my lips together and thinking of how I just helped a Deadlock member escaping from the vicinity. Why did I want to help him? It’s not like he has done anything good around town, he doesn’t deserve the attention I was giving him but yet here I am, aiding the enemy of the public.

“Thank you kindly, lady—but you didn’t have to help little ol’ me getting out of there,” McCree placed his hands on his hips and leaned forward, trying to match my height but I kept a serious gaze at him.

“Don’t count on it. I didn’t want the sheriff to get involved,” I remarked as I crossed my arms together and huffed. McCree then chuckled as he took a step closer to me more than I liked and I was suddenly backed onto the saloon behind us. His arms struck out to cage me between them as he looked down on me, and I refused to look away from his eyes as I tried not to show any signs of weakness and fear.

“I like you, lady—don’t get a lot of girls like you around town,” he had this mischievous glint in his eyes as he stared me down. I visibly gulped under his stare but I kept my stance, showing him that I wasn’t intimidated.

“Well, I wasn’t _raised_ like the girls around town,” I defended myself with a bit of pride knowing that I was practically born with a silver spoon. Apparently that had made McCree amazed, but he looked cheeky nonetheless.

“Ah, you remind me a lot of Ashe. Except you’re not bitchy as she is,” he rolled his eyes at the thought of the woman he mentioned. I cocked my eyebrows, wondering who he meant but decided to know very well that it was none of my business.

“I’d like to pay you for the drinks tonight. It’s been a while since I had something to drink,” McCree was dangerously leaning forward as his eyes flicked to my lips. I persisted by holding up a hand and pushed his face away much to his chagrin, but he didn’t seem to be offended by it.

“Forget it, it’s on the house,” I insisted but that seemed to make him scoff as he continued to stare me down like a hawk looking at its prey.

“You’re too kind with me, lady—surely there must be something to make it up to you,” he tried to have his way but I shook my head, clearly not wanting anything from him.

“Then get out of here, before _I_ call the sheriff myself,” I tried to sound threatening but McCree thought otherwise as he let out an impressed whistle, almost mockingly applauding my attempt to scare him.

“Well, I’ll get out of your hair now—but don’t think this would be the last time we’ll be seeing each other,” he retracted his arms from me as he leaned away, his smirk still stupidly stuck on his face and he backed away.

“Don’t be a stranger,” I shrugged at him and he shook his head as he guffawed at me.

“A pretty face like yours? Wouldn’t dream it,” he took a hold of my hand and brought it up to his lips. I felt his coarse beard scratching the back of my hand as I soften from the sudden action.

Like a gentlemen treating his lady with the utmost respect, it’s hard to believe the man in front of me was public enemy number one.


	2. Reunited

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Different places and familiar faces.

“Darling, why are you still not on your way yet?” mother’s voice can be heard from downstairs as I put finishing touches with my hair before I pinned it all back away from my face. It was the next morning and I was due at the bakery in a few moments and I would prefer if my hair was being held up so that it doesn’t get in the way and the last thing I would want is flour sticking to my hair.

“Coming!” I called back before I swept away a few baby hairs in my face and made my way downstairs. The creakiness of the stairs when you’re going up and down on them showed its age, but it’s still sturdy enough it would probably hold up even when my grandchildren would be around. The house my grandparents left us was fairly large, and it used to house my uncles and aunts alongside with our cousins.

It used to be lively. My cousins and I would move around in pacts. But now that we had gone our separate ways, I couldn’t believe I used to smile and laugh in joy when we were younger in this house.

“What the?” I stopped at the bottom of the stairs when I was met with an intricate bouquet of flowers where my mother was busily putting in an empty vase filled with water. When she noticed my presence, she looked up at me with a smile as the corner of her eyes crinkled slightly, showing her tiredness and age. I told her countless times that I would be the one to bring the dough (literally) home and she doesn’t have to do anything.

But like a loyal wife and mother she is, she couldn’t bear to see our family miserable like this and would pitch in whenever she could find the strength. It just gave me more reason to spite my father, even if my mother would scold me for not respecting my own father.

“They’re from the sheriff, along with the fresh roast steak he kindly sent us,” after the flowers were properly arranged in the vase, mother moved around the house and into the dining room where there was undeniably the smell of roasted steak filling in the room. It smelled delicious, but I completely lost my appetite thinking about who it was gifted from.

Ever since the town knew of our current situation, the sheriff took the chance and suddenly became so concerned with us, he would send us things to keep us well fed and also supplied. Mother and father were ecstatic, but I thought otherwise. The sheriff shouldn’t be acting this nice if it wasn’t for something he wanted in return.

“Oh, darling, he wanted me to remind you that his offer still stands,” my mother turned back to me, a relaxed smile on her lips made me feel guilty in my stomach thinking of the said offer.

Like I said, the sheriff shouldn’t be acting this nice if he didn’t want anything in return.

And by that, he wanted my hand in marriage.

I thought long and hard about the consequences. It would save my family, and even restore back our status among the public and pay back the debt my father has collected over the years. My mother would be pleased to know that I finally have a husband, one that suits our position in society.

But I had my qualms about the sheriff. Not only did he used to go to the same school as father, but the pride and greed of being sheriff has gotten to his head to the point of not doing his job properly. I still don’t know why and how he was still looked up among the townsfolk.

“Then tell him again I’m not interested,” I kindly declined my mother’s offer and her face fell. She pursed her lips together and looked at me with sorrow. It hurt me a lot to break her heart and not follow what she knows best. But I believe I have the right to choose someone who I want to spend my whole life with, and the sheriff isn’t one of them.

“Why not? Our family would thrive again!” my father’s voice boomed somewhere across the room. Craning my head around, he was dressed casually in old jeans and also a flannel shirt. He didn’t need to dress up, because it’s not like he was going out anyway. If he did, he would be chased down by his previous clients to boggle him about his debt with them.

I narrowed my eyes at him. If anything, I could handle my mother’s offer to let me marry the sheriff, but I absolutely hate it if my father was the one to tell me what to do about it. His choices just keep turning into mistakes, and I wouldn’t want to risk having my marriage ending up in flames because of his ‘careful’ planning.

“My brothers and sister would come back, the family business would go on back again, and you deserve to be the exemplary wife of the sheriff!” I rolled my eyes at my father’s hopes where he preaches like in a sermon. He would do whatever it takes to put the family back on the map again, and even resort to unsavoury methods. Getting the chance to be redeemed again by the sheriff was his one-way ticket out, and he didn’t even have to work hard for it—all he need was my answer.

“I would rather die alone then to stand next to the sheriff for all of my life,” I snapped, my mood completely ruined for the morning. I didn’t even bother hearing my father’s quips and reasoning as I approached my mother and gave her a goodbye kiss on the cheek before I walked towards the front door.

“The day I say ‘I do’, would be the day you find some self-worth to not depend on others, and fixing the wrongs you did from the start,” I said before I closed the door behind me, still hearing my father’s reasoning before I was out of earshot.

* * *

 

My mood gotten better when I reached the bakery. I instantly went in the kitchen to start measuring flour, creaming the butter and checking what’s in the oven before it gets burned. It was honestly the best hours for me during the day, and it feels like time had swiftly passed before I had to make my deliveries to the local general store and also the other places where they ordered from us.

I also sneaked in a few of my pastries in courtesy of my grandmother’s recipe in the basket, in hopes of making a few gold coins myself. So far, the patrons that had ordered from the bakery had been asking for it, so I made a larger batch than usual and hoped that it would be perished by the end of my rounds.

I had delivered the loafs of bread and pies to the general store and the school house along the way, and my next stop was the town hall where it was almost lunch time and I’m sure the clerks and workers would be starving right now and it was my job to keep them on their feet at their own job. So far, the general store had taken a handful of my pastries away and I even had a nice price to go along with it which would probably be very useful in the future.

Going in a shortcut to the town hall, I passed through the district and into a narrow alleyway that would cut right up to the main square where the town hall was situated. I crinkled my nose from the stench in the wretched alley, and started to question myself why I had taken this route when I could have used the scenic route like every other person would.

Suddenly at the corner of the junction, there was a loud crash and what seemed to be the sound of breaking wooden crates can be heard. Halting in my steps, I didn’t want to go on further in fear that _I_ would be the one involved breaking a few things as well.

“P-Please! I didn’t know!” a helpless plea came from the downed body as the shuffling of feet could be heard from the other end of the alley as I hid behind another building, shielding myself away from their peripherals.

“Didn’t know what? That you were one week late, or that you were short of a few bags of coins?” there was a familiar Southern drawl coming from the other end. It was unlike McCree’s, not because it came from a woman but because if McCree sounded like honey, this woman sounded like venom. Like her tone was practically dripped in poison, even I felt intimidated just from hearing it.

“I-I’ll pay, okay? Just like you asked, just please don’t hurt me!” the man reached from behind and the familiar sound of a bag of coins could be heard. The woman made a pleased sound, and I couldn’t see what was exactly happening but the quick snatch of the bag was heard alongside the clinking sounds of the coins being poured out of it.

“That’s more like it. Tell you what,” her voice relaxed, but there was still a little bit of threat to her tone that makes me know that it was far from over here. “I’ll give you a head start to get your ass out of here, unless you’d like a hole in one,” the snapping of a rifle can be heard and I hitched my breath unexpectedly from the sound of it and the man who was on the ground sobbed in fear.

“I’m giving you to a count to three now, and you better git, you hear me?!” how kind of her to give this kind of chance. If what I was assuming to be true, I had hoped a little more coming from the Deadlock gang to be harsher than that just because they wanted to collect money for protection of a vicinity.

“Y-yes, Ashe. Please don’t shoot me!” my ears perked from the mention of the name. It was the same one McCree had also mentioned last night. Ashe is such an unusual name around town, I didn’t want to assume that this Ashe was the same one McCree had mentioned yesterday.

“One,” Ashe, I presumed started counting, and almost instantly the man scrambled up to his feet and started to wobble but kept moving forward nonetheless. He kept sobbing uncontrollably, couldn’t believe for his life that he was given another chance to live another day again.

“Two,” I peeked my head a bit to see who this Ashe actually was. I knitted my eyebrows together at the sight of the slim woman with bone white hair that was long enough to be draped across her shoulders. She seemed really familiar, I just needed to remember where I saw stark white hair like hers. It really was on the tip of my tongue, and all I need was a closer look at her.

“Three!” Ashe had finished a little faster than she should and shot in the direction of the man was running, only to miss on purpose and hit dangerously close to the man that had prompted him to fall down face first on the ground, and crawling away for his life. Ashe, alongside her men resulted in cackles and insults, comparing the man to a gopher.

When they turned around the corner and into my direction, I sucked in the breath between gritted teeth as I quickly turned away as well, not noticing the row of glass bottles lined up against the wall. It toppled over one by one like dominoes, catching the attention of the Deadlock gang and I knew I was in it the next second. I could already see my funeral, and my mother would sob until everyone had left and my father would coax her until late into the night.

“Who goes there? Show yourself!” Ashe’s voice rang close to where I was and pressed my eyes closed as I exhaled before I decided what to do next. The worst thing to do in this situation is to run away, because not only are they armed but I was alone in the alley and there was no other people that would bear witness to the whole thing.

Slowly, I turned around the corner to meet with them and letting fate decided what comes next.

They were readily armed to open fire, with Ashe in the lead followed her two members behind her and a larger body behind them all. He looked eerily familiar, but I didn’t have time to rack my brain to remember when my life was on the line like this.

When I completely faced them, my gaze followed Ashe and I gasped in surprise when I saw those flashing red eyes aiming at my direction. No wonder she looked familiar, she was someone that I didn’t hoped to meet again.

“Lizzy?” I called out, hopefully that she remembers me as well. Ashe widened her eyes hearing the nickname I had called her after so many years that passed between us. Slowly, she lowered her rifle and straightened her posture, giving me a perfect view of how she turned out after long years of not meeting each other again.

“Well, if it isn’t the good lady. Been a while,” Ashe placed a hand on her hip as she casually slung the rifle on her shoulder. I don’t know if I should approach her if it wasn’t for her men still in stature ready to shoot. Thankfully, it seemed like Ashe had gotten my reluctance and signalled her men to lower their guns before she approached me herself.

Startled, I didn’t know what to expect when she suddenly wrapped her arms around me, bringing me into a tight embrace. It felt… nice, but seeing how she turned out like this made me have second thoughts about her.

* * *

 

_“Hey, why you’re all alone?” I asked the deserted girl who was in the corner of the room, far away from the other girls and boys in the class. It was art class, not my area of expertise but I enjoyed getting down and dirty with the chalk and paint._

_“Go away,” she snapped at me, not bothering to look up at me from her painting. I peered down at what she was drawing, and it didn’t come to me that she was drawing decapitated stick figures lying on the ground surrounded by blood. She was peculiar, that’s for sure but that doesn’t give me reason enough to know why she’s always alone._

_“Come on, everyone else has a partner… and you and I are the only ones that’s not partnered up,” I tried to convince her but she flashed me her bright red eyes and gave me a disapproving look. She collected her crayons and paper off the floor and went to the other corner of the room as I followed suit like a lost puppy._

_“What do you want?!” she exclaimed at me, obviously frustrated of me not knowing when to stop bothering her. I clenched both of my hands on my dress as I tried to fight back tears. Grandmother would bring out her cane if she knew I made a scene in school, and the last thing I want is the teacher letting mother know about my tantrum._

_“If you don’t want to be partners, then fine—but I won’t get in your way. I just want to have someone to draw with,” my voice was on the verge of letting the tears fall, but I swallowed back the possibility as the girl kept looking at me with her eyes narrowed._

_She didn’t say anything, she just continued colouring her paper back as I huffed out. Grabbing my things as well, I settled to sit on the floor beside her and brought out my crayons and paper as well. We both sat there together, and when I would keep glancing at her, she wouldn’t do the same and kept focusing on her drawing._

_Then I noticed that she was pondering with her drawing, almost as if she was stuck in a rut and didn’t know how to continue her colouring. When I peeked at her paper, it seemed like she had let her red crayon depleted to a stub. It was too thin to be used, and I could see her uncertainty to keep colouring._

_Grabbing my own red crayon, I took her hand placed it in her grasp much to her surprise._

_I didn’t say anything, I just continued with my own colouring but she kept looking at me, as if she was unsure if she should thank me or giving it back. Turning back to look at her, I gave her a toothy smile, telling her it’s okay if she wanted to use it._

_Pursing her lips together, she returned back to her colouring and continued where she left off. The next time I peeked at her drawing, I had noticed she drew two other figures who was still alive among the dead bodies._

_Both of them wearing matching dresses like the ones we were wearing with their hands holding together._

* * *

 

“It’s been what? Fifteen years since we last met?” Ashe was the first one to withdraw from the hug as I blinked at her. Even I had lost count since we last seen each other, but either Ashe is really good at remembering or the fact that she was fond of me had something to do with it.

“Y-yeah, can’t believe it’s been that long,” I tucked a lock of hair behind my ear as I laughed nervously to release the tension that was harbouring on my shoulders. Ashe had grown up to be beautiful woman, almost like her mother when I used to see her picking her up. But she looked dangerous, like she could cut me out right here if she wanted and I didn’t have the second to stop her from doing so.

“Look at you, all grown up—still being the lady you’re always told to be,” I didn’t know how to respond to that considering the fact that she had gotten etiquette lessons herself when we were younger. Though, it was her butler that had guided her when her parents weren’t even around to even look after her. The only thing I could remember about them was that they expected to see Ashe all prepped up and mannerly the moment they get back.

“Don’t tell me you forget your lessons too, Lizzy,” I bravely joked around with her and mentally cheered when she chortled. Very unladylike, but she always had that kind of laugh when we were younger, even her butler couldn’t even change the way of it no matter how many times they had gone over it.

“Those days are over for me. I’ve found something I finally like doing,” she held her rifle in her hands and showed it to me. It had intricate embossed designs on the butt of the rifle, it was obviously lethal but it matched with such a high-class woman such as Ashe. Now that we were more up close, I could see the Deadlock tattoo—the same one McCree had yesterday was on her forearm, confirming my suspicion.

“O-Oh, that’s great. I’m still uh, trying to find my thing,” I shrugged, not knowing if I should comment of the fact that she’s practically in the gang and that I just saw her barely miss shooting down a man. That was a conversation for another day, if I could walk out of this alive.

“Are you now? I’m sure you don’t have to, considering your family is still loaded to the brim,” she had commented and that made me look down on the ground. For someone’s that’s targeting my father, it shocks me that she was completely unaware that she basically hunting down for my father because of his past clients placing a bounty on his head.

“My family kind of… fell apart,” I then revealed, scratching the back of my neck as I met with her eyes again and her arched eyebrows were raised to her hairline when she heard that. Furrowing her eyebrows together, she opened her ruby lips to say something, but clamped back down before pursing them together.

“Then you and I are similar more than ever,” Ashe had said and I widened my eyes at her. Before I could ask what she meant, she slung an arm around my shoulder and brought me back close to her men that kept me staggering in my steps, unaware of what she was going to do.

“Listen up, boys—lady’s here an old friend of mine and I want you all to take a good look at her,” she introduced me in front of her men who looked more casual and aloof now that they had their weapons unarmed. They all waved at me and being all friendly, introducing themselves and I had even held up a hand to wave at them back much to my liking.

“’Course, you remember Bob, don’t you?” Ashe motioned her hand at the large man behind the rest of her men and it finally struck me where I had recognized Bob was. It was her trusty butler, the one that would stick around her till death and it was a wonder he has kept his promise to protect her and guide her always.

“Wow, it really has been a while,” I finally realized and hiked up the basket full of bread and pastries on my shoulder. Ashe took notice of the basket and without asking, she lifted the checkered cloth covering it and widened her eyes at the warm food in there. But following her eyes, I could tell she was eyeing at the pastry stacked.

“Is that… what I think it is?” her gloved hands reached out and took a pastry. She held it so carefully, almost afraid it was going to fall off her hand as she continued to gape at it until a memory triggered in my mind that she absolutely loves grandmother’s pastry and would ask for it if I brought some to class.

“Go ahead, for old time’s sake,” I let her take it and she graciously chomped down the pastry, the savoury dust falling onto the ground as she let out appreciative noises tasting the long-deserving pastry in her mouth.

“I could practically smell the classroom,” she reminisced and I couldn’t help myself but chuckling at her eating it as if it was her last meal. “Did grandmamma made these?” Ashe had asked me with big doe eyes, I couldn’t even imagine seeing her like this before my eyes when she was almost on a murder spree not earlier on.

“N-No, grandmother died two years ago. I made them,” I corrected her and she shockingly gasped, unaware of the passing of my grandmother but I couldn’t blame her. The last time I saw her was when I turned twelve, after that she and the rest of her family practically vanished off from the map and even when I asked mother about it, she claimed that I was too young to know why they did.

“Really? I’m so sorry to hear that but—“ she held up the pastry as if it was the holy grail and practically drooled at it. “It tastes completely the same.”

“I want all of ‘em,” she quickly said to me and I squinted at her. I know she loves the pastry so much, but I never thought that she could go this far to take all of them off from me.

“Uh, sure—let me just,” I took the checkered cloth and stacked the remaining pastries on it before I folded it neatly, making sure it won’t fall out and handed it over to Ashe in which she received it graciously. She turned back to her men and signalled them a whistle as one of them threw a pouch of coins her way and caught it before she handed it to me.

“Hey, it’s fine—it’s on me,” I insisted but Ashe persistently shook her head, her wavy white locks swaying from side to side as she took my hand and placed the pouch of coins in it and closed my fingers around it.

“We’re partners, remember? I do you one as you do to me,” my heart swelled listening to her admitting something like that. How many years has it been to make her say that we’re partners, it obviously paid the time off to finally hearing her say that.

“Thanks, Liz,” I thanked her again and she was practically beaming at me.

* * *

 

When we had our goodbyes and Deadlock retreated, I finally went on with my course for the day before I would return to the bakery. Once I made the stop at town hall, I thought my basket was empty now that it was light enough for me to carry with my hand instead of hiking it up with the crook of my elbow.

But when I peered in the basket, a stray pastry was found and tossing around in the basket from me swinging the basket around and being smushed by the other bread. I can’t sell it off, not like this—my grandmother would curse me down from wherever she was if I sold it like that to anybody.

I stood there in the middle of the main square when I heard a series of punches coming from a nearby saloon, the other one than the one I was working at. Suddenly, the wooden saloon doors were pushed open as a tall cowboy was being thrown out of the saloon and landed on the ground with a solid thud. The two large men that had thrown him out brushed their hands off from the dust before going back inside.

I approached the cowboy out of sympathy before he got up himself and threw foul curses in the saloon direction with a spit on the ground. Turning around, I halted in my steps when I was met with the eyes of McCree who looked angry from being thrown out but soften when he saw me.

Standing still, I visibly gulped as I thought whether I should turn around and leave or stay and make small talk. But if anyone saw me making small talk with a Deadlock member, I would be the talk of the town and maybe even risk of being avoided by the townsfolk.

“Well, fancy meeting you again, lady,” McCree was sauntering his way over to me but I held up a hand, signalling him to stop in which he did but there was a confused look painted on his face.

Reaching into the basket, I grabbed the defected pastry and held it out to McCree. He softened in his posture, taken aback from my offering and reached out a hand to accept it. I tensed when I felt his hand brushed against mine, the touch lingered a little longer than it should.

When he had taken the pastry away from me, I turned around before he could even say anything in the risk of letting anyone seeing us together like this and I instantly walked away and didn’t look back.

“You’re too kind, lady!” McCree called me out like that and it almost made me stop in my tracks to spare him a look but I kept going anyways.

* * *

 

That night, at the saloon where it was fairly smooth, I just finished paying up for a handful of patrons who left me a generous tip that made me all bubbly and cheery from it, it made me in a good mood for the rest of the night.

I was busy wiping down the bar as I kept glancing at the saloon doors. I didn’t know why I kept hoping to see McCree coming back in here after today, but I really need to get myself straightened out because I would be considering affiliated with Deadlock now that I had aided their gang members, personally friends with another member and sold my pastries to them with their possibly illegal money.

I wanted to apologize to McCree, for acting that way. It’s been eating me inside for me to treat him like that, but I didn’t want to be seen associated with him, making me feel torn to meet with him again.

Suddenly, the sound of the bar stool being pulled back brought me out of my stupor, instantly getting me back into my customer service behaviour to serve the patron.

“Can I get you anyth—“ I stopped in my words when I was met with a pair of baby blue eyes that stared at me intently. Closing my mouth, my expression fell from friendly to unwelcome as I narrowed my eyes at the sight of Sheriff Morrison sitting right in front of me.

“Bourbon, sweetheart, and get yourself a drink while you’re at it,” the sheriff’s voice was unusually cheery considering the fact of how I was treating him. Keeping a hardened glare, I retrieved a bottle of the alcohol and poured him a drink, and brought it to him as he accepted it graciously.

“Didn’t think I could see you working here, sweetie—you deserve better,” his voice was taunting me but I knew well than to snap at him, not when there were other patrons around. They would riot if they saw me being rude to their local hero, and I wouldn’t want my mother to know about my little spat with him.

“A girl’s gotta work to make a living,” I shrugged casually, cautiously choosing my next words. If I said the wrong thing, he would give in the chance to attack me with that and I couldn’t afford to stutter, not in front of him.

“True, but I know a better way for you to make a living,” there was something haunting in his eyes that made me know that that was not what he intended in the first place. He was such a sweet talker. You need to find the right in your mind to not be deceived by his confident demeanour.

I didn’t reply, instead I continued to do my job when more empty pints were coming in and the hostess spared Sheriff Morrison a few flirty winks and which he smiled at them back before turning back to me.

“I heard Deadlock was here last night. Hope they didn’t spook you too much,” he started to make conversation with me but I rolled my eyes at him and his assumption.

“I can take care of myself, Sheriff—you don’t need to be there all the time,” I informed him but that made him chuckle, his shoulders moving up and down as if he was thoroughly amused to the thought of me caring for myself.

“I told you to call me Jack when we’re alone, sweetheart,” his voice suddenly dropped and I knitted my eyebrows together in disgust. I couldn’t even call my father by his first name casually, and he expects me to call him that when he’s basically the same age as my father?

“’Course, I appreciate sheriff too but uh… I would like it better if we save that for later,” the sheriff gave me a wink and I had grimaced from his assertive behaviour. This damn old man was way too perverted for his age to go pining for someone two decades younger than him.

“Well, here’s for the drink,” he searched his pockets for some gold coins before placing a bunch of them on the bar and it was way more than what just a glass of bourbon could offer. I started to push back a few coins back for his change but was shocked when he grabbed my hand and stood up so he was looming over me close.

“I’d like to remind you again, princess—my offer for you to be my little wife still stands,” his face was dangerously close to me and I held my breath as I looked at him, not showing any signs of compliance but it showed fear nonetheless.

“This little tip just shows you how much of a generous man I am. If you want to save your family, then all you need to do is say ‘I do’,” his breath was hot against my skin as I tried to get his grip off of me before he released my hand. He brought the glass of bourbon to his lips and gave me a wink before he turned away and walked to the other patrons who welcomed him with open arms.

I didn’t realize I was shaking when I braced my hands on the bar, the whole meeting with him was exhilarating and not in the good way. I turned away from the bar and opened the tap and started to wash my hands.

Scrubbing off every last bit of where he just touched me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> y'all I could make this to a Ashe/Reader if I wanted to. Also Sheriff Morrison I'm sorry I love Jack but I needed someone to act as the plot device okay pls don't flame me. Also I wrote this one sitting because I am HERE FOR THIS REWRITE


	3. Reserved

Normally, you would think the notorious Deadlock gang would be causing riot every day in town just to terrorize the public and also stir up some trouble. But no, they only come out and play when they feel bored or when they need to collect some money for protection for their business.

Then why is it so hard to reach out to them when you need them the most?

A sane person would steer clear around them, but I am not one of those people because apparently I’m friends with them. And I’m counting the other members as well now that Ashe had introduced me to them.

When I thought that one peculiar gang appeared to be Deadlock, I was right—but not the ones that I recognized. There was no de facto leader for Deadlock, I heard from my boss at the bakery that there are four founding members of the gang and they became the leaders of their own division.

Ashe looks like she could be one of them, and so does McCree but I don’t see him hanging around with his men tailing behind him. I’m not entirely familiar with the other two but it was better to not get involved with them, I have my hands full with Ashe and McCree already and I’m not risking into getting all buddy-buddy with the entire gang.

Thankfully, my night job gave me more information about Deadlock by eavesdropping the nearby patrons who would exchange tales about their encounters with them and purposely let Jolene take the bar while I would get more up close with the other patrons so I could hear them. I wasn’t the _best_ hostess, but the patrons were pleased enough with me—saying how they liked the regal aura I had and made the saloon seemed like a high end establishment.

I just acted along because I need those Deadlock information, and I don’t want to dismiss them for thinking that way of me if I risked of not getting what I intended in the first place.

The last bet I had to reach out to them was through Ashe, and I had a lead on that.

I took my night off from work and ventured a little farther then where the town was situated, the trail was covered with greenery save the straight patch leading up to where the Ashe family mansion was situated.

The place was huge as I remembered, save for the fading and chipped paint on the walls than the days it was practically shining under the sun with the bluebells fully bloom at their lawn. Now it’s all wilted plants and overgrown weed, diminishing the visualization of the then-home to Ashe, now it houses the main quarters for her division for her and her men.

I didn’t know how I should approach this, whether I should knock on the front door or go around the back where there should be a back door for me to slip inside. If I take the latter, I might get risked of being shot at but I could say the same thing if I went with the first option. Gulping, I then opted the first option as I stood there in front of the main doors of the huge house, wondering if I should swing the knocker or give the door a knock.

Taking a deep breath, I rapped my closed fist against the door and braced myself with whatever might happen next. Would I be shot the moment the doors swing open, or be ignored and chased out of the property knowing very well whom the house is accommodating.

My breath was caught in my throat when the door opened with a loud creak, revealing the large figure of Bob who looked equally as surprise as I was when he saw me. Without words, he moved himself away, allowing me to enter the premise before he closed the door behind us.

The worn off furniture and aged carpeting of the main hall just shows how much this place has been abandoned but the Deadlock gang apparently just made do with everything they had and made it their home. Bob lead me up the stairs just like old times when I would come over and visit to play with Ashe, at least she didn’t change where her room was.

Knocking on the bedroom door, Ashe’s voice can be heard asking whoever it was behind the door before Bob opened it for me, revealing Ashe who was prepped up at on her couch polishing her rifle alongside some other equipment surrounding her. When she looked up and saw me stepping inside her room, she put down her things as a smile stretched on her lips.

She called out my name before she stood up and brought me into a hug as I returned it back, albeit being a little tense about the sudden contact with her. Bob didn’t need to be told when he closed the door back, leaving the both of us alone in her bedroom as she led the both of us back to her couch and sat down together.

“So, what brings you here coming all the way in the dead of the night?” Ashe asked as she took a bottle of wine as she inspected the label and poured in two chipped glasses in front of us on the small table. I then placed a basket and pulled off the cloth, filled with fresh pastries I baked at work today just for her and to get on her good side.

“Ah, you know me so well,” Ashe’s eyes sparkled at the sight of her favourite dessert in front of us before she took one between her fingers. I looked around her bedroom, that was decorated with memorabilia from her travels I assume before she returned to town and while the whole house smelled musty, her bedroom was taken care of for her comfort.

“Sitting together like this, I never imagined I would see it again,” Ashe suddenly quipped and I turned to her with raised eyebrows, questioning what she meant.

The last time I saw you, it was after your birthday and I didn’t even got the chance to give you your present before my family left,” she started before she stood up and approached her dresser, pulling out a drawer before she reached it and got something from there. She walked back over to the couch and sat down next to me before handing me a small box.

“Where did you go, Liz? I never know what happened,” I accepted the box from her and asked. Her expression fell as she looked away, not meeting my gaze and fiddled with her fingers. I knew she was reluctant to tell me about it, and I didn’t want to push her for telling me about it but I think I deserve to know after fifteen years of disconnection.

“My parents decided that it was time to get out of town because there were more opportunities than this little town,” she turned back to me and started as I listened to her intently.

The reason why her parents were never around to properly raise her was because they were well sought out with other businesses outside of the country, coming from all over the world so they had little time to actually act as real parents.

And when Ashe was older enough, they thought of bringing her along so that they could show her the ropes in hopes that she could take over the family business. But she didn’t want that—she didn’t want to settle down with someone and take on the business or else she would just end up like her parents.

So she started rebelling. Causing trouble at school, prompting her to be jailed only to be bailed out by her parents. They gave her a good hearing after that, but that only made her to want to do more because that was the most attention she got from her parents in all her life.

“If anything, it made me feel real good knowing that people feared me around in school, and I never felt so much power in my life,” Ashe explained as she downed on her wine glass while mine still remained untouched.

She would come in and out of jail as if it was her second home. It made her miss school so much she was expelled from a high institute that doesn’t bother welcoming her back. But that was the most fun Ashe had ever had, and she was happily to drop out to give her more time to cause more trouble around these parts.

Her parents were getting more fed up not being able to control their daughter, so they hired men to keep her from coming out of the house so she couldn’t go and make other people’s life a misery. Those men either ended up being unconscious or scrambled away in fear when her parents came back from work.

That is until her parents wanted to send her to Paris, France where she could be an even bigger lady then she was already trained in the first place. She didn’t want to leave, not when she had so much going on with her life and being in another bizarre environment made her feel small and weak. She couldn’t afford ruining the reputation she had among the criminals, and she didn’t want to end it not without a bang.

“So, I took off with Bob—leaving my parents in the dead of the night and never turned back again. It was the greatest decision in my life,” the basket was now empty, and the savoury bits were brushed off from her lap and onto the worn carpet before she continued.

“For years, I made myself a household name among the underworld and it felt _good_ to be in such a high position,” Ashe then suddenly grabbed the rifle that was resting on the armrest of the couch.

“But I would be lying if I said I didn’t miss them,” she gently caressed the rifle, her fingers brushing over the Ashe family insignia that was cleverly carved into the butt of the rifle before she brought a hand to her face and wiped off a stray tear with a crooked finger. I pretended I didn’t saw that and took a cautious sip of my wine carefully, the liquid burning in my throat but I tried to prevail.

“Then I found a new family, Deadlock,” she sat back up and reposed herself, turning to me with a confident smile but there was a hint of sadness to it. I know she hoped that it would turn out different than how we are now, but she really didn’t seem like she regretted her decisions either.

“To be honest, coming back town—I didn’t know if I could still recognize you but I think you aged perfectly like I imagined,” Ashe then confessed and I widened my eyes at her. I, myself didn’t even think of seeing Ashe again, the memories of us would just be a distant thought. I was grateful enough she remembered me and spared my life because of that but how we instantly reconnect was just surreal.

“You look like your mom, growing up like this,” I then told her and it was her turn to appear shocked, and she lightly blushed from the sudden compliment. I know she always looked up after her mom despite the lack of attention from her parents but she never once said a bad thing about her mom even if she could.

“I’ve been wanting to cut it short but, I liked it better this way,” Ashe flipped her long hair behind her shoulder as it sparkles under the dim lighting of her. “Anyways, what brings you here in the middle of the night?” she then asked again and I pursed my lips together, now knowing how I should start this.

“You know McCree?” I then asked and her face immediately fell as she narrowed her eyes and scrunched her eyebrows together. “What about him.” Her tone was flat, and it seems like she wasn’t very fond of him but decided to humour me.

“I kind of… want to know where I could find him?” I fidgeted my fingers on the hem of my skirt but Ashe seemed like she’s unimpressed as she rolled her eyes before looking back at me.

“Why would you want to meet with _him?_ ” she then asked specifically and I couldn’t meet her eyes anymore now that she’s gotten me into a corner. How am I supposed to explain about this now? That I was sorry for not wanting to be seen with him in the daytime? Inhaling, I braced myself before I finally looked at her again who was waiting for my answer.

“Well…” I started and told her everything of when I first encountered McCree and how it all turned out like this. Ashe kept a stern look on her face the whole time, scowling at the thought of her gang member while also listened to me intently. I also explained her what happened to my family and how we’re all in the slumps and she showed reaction to that. I even asked her to spare hunting down my father but she looked uncertain with that.

“You know I wouldn’t hurt your daddy, but I can’t say the same thing about the other gang members. We kind of don’t exactly see eye to eye that much these days,” she then explained, pouring herself another glass while I still had a few ounces in mine.

“I know, that’s why I kind of need to tell McCree about that too, that is if he’s willing,” I shrugged at the thought of McCree having mercy on my father. But then again he really didn’t look like he would do such a thing to him, but I only met him two days ago and I’m trusting him enough for my life.

“I’m sure he would but first of all,” Ashe held up a finger, disclaiming something before she could tell me where he was.

“McCree? Really? Ew!” Ashe cringed and seemed to disapprove with my choice in men that made me pout at her. Just like old times, when we would criticize each other’s crushes on the boys that were in the same class as us.

“What? He’s a gentleman,” I then defended but Ashe shook her head and waved her hand, not believing it for a second that McCree acts all nice and mannerly with me.

“He’s nothing but a runt—trust me, I’ve learned that the _hard_ way,” she said through gritted teeth and I could sense that there’s a bit of a rivalry between the both of them but if it means saving my father, I need all the help I could get to tell them to back off.

“Anyways, his gang would probably be around town tomorrow—heard they just secured another place in town and they’re gonna be celebrating there tomorrow,” Ashe finally provides me information to located him.

I then told her that I was taking my leave before she caught my hand, causing me to stop in my tracks and looked at her. She then took the box she got from her drawer and passed it on to me. “Open it,” she told me as I inspected the box curiously before lifting off the lid.

I gasped at the beautiful hair ornament that had white roses intricately carved onto metal. I grazed my finger on the fine craftsmanship before I looked at Ashe back.

”It’s beautiful, Lizzy,” I then said and she smiled at me, happy that I liked it. “Take it,” she then said but I shook my head, closing back the lid and pushing the box back to her.

”I couldn’t, you know that,” I then said but Ashe kept insisting for me to keep it. “It’s an old birthday gift for you, a really overdue one because I left that day,” she then said as she opened the box again and took the ornament in her hands before standing up.

She combed a few locks of my hair back before sliding the piece into my hair as I looked up at her expectantly, hoping that she really meant for me to keep it.

”And you better bet your pretty little face that I’m not leaving town anytime, soon,” she said and we both smiled at each other, glad to have each other again after all these years of separation.

* * *

 

To say finding McCree in town to celebrate sounds easy enough, but that was an understatement because I had to go incognito again to avoid suspicious looks from other townsfolk who was still wandering out in town at night as I approached the more secluded area of the town now that Deadlock had invaded it. I’m not sure that was a good thing or not, but at least I could find McCree now.

Reaching to a livelier and loud area, I recognize some Deadlock members already who were celebrating already by drinking down beers from kegs and even played some games out in the open. I wondered how long it would take for them to be exposed like this easy enough for the sheriff to get them?

I stayed behind a bit, not knowing how to approach them without getting caught in the act and I don’t want to know what would happen if they managed to catch me. My family is _broke_ , they have nothing to offer if they wanted to bribe them for my return.

“Well, what do we have here?” I spoke too soon when a voice boomed behind me, blowing my cover away as I swiftly turned around to meet with the figure who was smirking down on me, his eyes were grazing down on me as I stood up straight and tried to not show any signs of being intimidated.

“If you wanna join the party, you’re free to join us, girlie,” his breath stank as I crinkled my nose in disgust. Does Deadlock don’t know anything about personal hygiene, or are they too busy making heists they don’t have the time to look after themselves.

“I’m here for McCree,” I then said, slightly hoping he would back off but he just cackled. His hand found my arm as he tried to drag me along where the other members were celebrating at.

“Come on, we could use some girls around here,” more of the other members noticed my arrival and stopped whatever they were doing. They all looked at us intriguingly, wanting to know why and how I got there because no sane person would ever come around this part anymore now that it’s their territory now.

“Let me go!” I tried to claw his hand away but that made him grip my arm harder and I hissed in pain, hoping he wouldn’t try and break a bone in me but the way he looked at me still made me want to run for my money and take a nice long bath.

“Take a gander, fellas—found myself a cute one,” he showed me off to the other members who cheered at him, noticing how it just gave him an even higher ego boost seeing how his other members applaud him for his recent findings.

“Don’t worry, I’ll share,” he added and that made me even more disgusted with him, I could feel something crawling down my skin when he intended what he wanted. With all of my force, I pushed him away, managing to get off of his hold as he tried to get me back in his grip before a loud shot sounded between us, hitting the keg as it poured out the beer from it as other members tried to save the wasted alcohol.

“Hands off,” the familiar drawl from McCree sounded like music in my ears as I turned in his direction. He was holding his gun in our direction, purposely miss to give a warning to his underling who ultimately backed off with both of his hands being held up in defeat. McCree kept his gun back in his holster as he approached me nice and slow, his spurs spun each step he took.

“What are you doing here, darlin’? You could have gotten yourself hurt,” McCree looked down at me, worry coloured his tone with his knitted eyebrows together. Fidgeting with the skirt of my dress, I pursed my lips together as I felt my heart pounding in my chest now that we’re toe to toe again.

“I… wanted to meet you again,” I then confessed at that seemed to made him taken aback slightly. He pulled off his hat and ran a gloved hand through his messy hair before putting the hat back on and looked at me again.

“I missed you too, sweet pea,” he then confessed himself and I could feel my cheeks dusted with pink when our feelings reciprocate like this. He then leads me back to where he was sitting with bottles of beer covered the table. He gave me a seat before he sat across from me and opened up a bottle of beer and handed it to me, but I declined politely.

McCree just shrugged and took a swig of the beer instead.

“I wanted to… say sorry for last time,” I then started, wanting to keep it straight with him in hopes that he wasn’t offended by my actions back in town the other day.

“I should have stayed and talk, but—“ “I know, sugar—you don’t want to be seen with a criminal,” McCree cut me off before I could even finish explaining. I bit the inside of my cheek when he said that, being self-aware of how he’s seen as in the eye of the public.

“It’s fine, darlin’—I completely understand why,” McCree insisted but I still felt guilty of how the way I acted towards him. I don’t know what came over me for wanting to meet with him again, but he has some sort of spell over me that made drawn to him and I couldn’t exactly stop myself from being tied around his finger.

“I still could have treated you better than that, McCree,” I then started, not wanting to meet his gaze for I am unworthy for his kindness towards me. “I wish I could have talk to you freely.”

McCree opened his mouth to say something, but he was interrupted by the loud fiddling of the fiddle in which one of his members started playing as the others started dancing. He turned back to me with a wide grin on his face, having an idea.

“Well, you could make it up to me with a dance, sugar,” he then offered and I widened my eyes at him. I glanced at his gang members dancing wildly as they clapped their hands, playing the fiddle and the banjo, too—making it a nice scene to look at and even more fun to join in. Turning back to McCree, I felt uncertain whether I should accept his offer because I only did _classic_ dances and I don’t know if he would put it up with me for that.

“Okay,” I accepted and McCree widened his grin. He stood up and offered a hand as I slipped in my hand and he grasped it before bringing me to the middle of their party. He hooked his right elbow around my right one, making us face the other way but we turned to look at each other before he gave me a knowing smile and started to dance by moving his feet and I tried to follow suit.

Though, his steps were fairly large and I had to practically skip in my step as he made us turn and released my elbow before hooking his other elbow with my other one. It took some time, but I managed to figure out how it works and I began laughing when I finally got the hang of it as McCree beamed at me at how he saw me enjoying myself with him.

Soon, the other members were cheering for us with whistles and claps, praising McCree and me. This was wrong in a million reasons but I decide to figure out my morals later, not when I’m having so much fun with the outlaws under the stars celebrating something that I know it shouldn’t be glorified.

When the both of us were out of breath, we both stopped and turned to each other before he bowed at me and I didn’t know how to react but respond to that with a curtsey with my dress being lifted from the sides as the others kept cheering.

We both stared at each other when we reposed ourselves, his eyes staring deep into mine as I did the same. I could see our distance being closed in before we heard the whines of horses not far from where we were and my heart dropped, knowing of what’s to come.

“Shit, it’s the sheriff!” one of the gang members warned as the rest of us began scrambling to get everything and everyone out of the vicinity before they were caught by the sheriff, who I assume was not alone based on the multiple clopping of horses coming into our direction.

“McCree, go!” I pushed McCree away but he looked at me reluctantly, not knowing if he should leave me or not.

“But they’ll get you!” he tried to stay but I kept shoving him away as the whole gang members started running for their money. I appreciate McCree looking out after me, and I know I shouldn’t be doing this to a wanted criminal but I don’t exactly want Sheriff Morrison to get an ego boost for capturing Deadlock and I still wanted to see McCree as a free man the next time I see him.

“I’m not Deadlock, they won’t hurt me,” I then assured but stiffened when I felt his gloved hand cupped my cheek, holding me gently as McCree looked uncertain whether he should take cover or not. “I’ll be okay, but you need to go,” I placed a hand to cover his and urged him before I removed his hand from my cheek.

The sound of horses became closer as time passes, and McCree pursed his lips together before clicking his tongue and regrettably stalked away from me before he reluctantly let go of my hand. I missed his warm hand against mine already. The last I saw his back was when he sprinted off into the corner alongside the other members as the place cleared away from them.

Turning back to the approaching horses, I could see the sheriff alongside his deputies coming into a halt. Sheriff Morrison’s eyebrows knitted together at the sight of me, almost confused at how I ended up in this place in the first place. He mounted off his horse before walking towards me, his scowl turned into a smirk as he took a good look at me.

“Well, what do we have here?”

* * *

 

Sheriff Morrison’s chest was hitting my back awfully close no matter how many times I tried to put the space between us. After he found me at the new Deadlock territory, he took the chance to play hero and bring me back to my house much to my dismay but it was better to comply to his orders than answering his invading questions about Deadlock.

When we reached there, my mother rushed outside the house as they looked at me frantically. Sheriff Morrison got off the horse first and instantly put his hands on my waist to lift me off but I swatted his hands away, telling him that I could get down myself. But embarrassingly I couldn’t, which earned him a smile in triumph as I was being reluctantly getting off the horse.

“We were so worried for you!” mother instantly wrapped her arms around me as I returned the embrace but couldn’t help but to glare in Sheriff Morrison’s direction who removed his hat and approached us. When mother retracted the embrace, she gasped when she saw him and approached him.

“Sheriff, thank you so much bringing back our daughter to us,” mother clenched her hands together as she thanked him profusely but Sheriff Morrison just waved his hand, as if it was nothing to get me out of the trouble.

“Just doing my job, ma’am,” he then said before he settled a longing gaze in my direction as I continued to scowl at him. “Just wish I could do even more to protect her,” he then looked back at mother who seemed touched by his dedication but I wanted to roll my eyes at him for acting so fake in front of them just to get in their good graces.

“Oh, Sheriff, just know that you’re welcome to our family anytime,” my mother then said and I gaped at her, suddenly shocked from her sudden proposition. Of course, the sheriff would be one to take the chance and play hero just to prove to my parents that he was the best choice the world could offer for me.

“Please, it’s just Jack—and I thank you, but the streets are getting more dangerous,” he started with his more authority tone just to convince my mother even more. “And I fear Deadlock might be aiming for her, it’s not even safe for her to be out in the open anymore,” I wanted to slap at him for assuming something like that in front of me and my mother. She was already worried sick for me working at night, and I don’t need him to give her a better reason to just settle down so I would be apparently safe from Deadlock.

“Of course, Jack—I completely understand,” mother turned to me, there was a glint of hope in her eyes and I could tell I didn’t like the looks of this already. I didn’t want to know whatever she had in mind, but I could tell I wouldn’t like it one bit.

When we got back inside after Sheriff Morrison took his leave, mother turned to me instantly with one of her stern looks. The ones that made my knees quiver just looking at her and know how serious she was in this situation.

“You are marrying the sheriff no matter what—you almost got yourself taken away!” she cried out and my heart constricted itself seeing her determination, I almost didn’t want to fight her requests.

“Mother, please—I don’t think he—“ “He could protect you, darling! I don’t know how long I’ll live, but it would put me down at ease if someone like him can protect you,” she cut me off before I could even explain why I disagree with her choice. I couldn’t see a future of myself standing beside the sheriff, milking his sons as I did everything in my later life with someone that I didn’t even love.

“But—“ “My choice is final, dear—you are to be wed to the sheriff by the end of this week. No excuses,” her word was final when she turned on her heel and marched upstairs back to her bedroom, leaving me dumbfounded alone downstairs.

Of course, I couldn’t avoid the sheriff’s assertiveness forever and just hoped he had found someone prettier and younger to go and drool over but even the sheriff himself seemed content to have my hand in marriage. All because he convinced my mother that Deadlock was becoming an even bigger threat now that they were targeting me but that wasn’t the case.

I could even say that I felt safer around Deadlock than I would ever feel with the sheriff.

And then, an idea popped in my mind when I thought about that. I could feel myself smiling thinking of the possibilities now that I had a better way to solve this once and for all. I just needed the perfect plan and timing, and everything else would go on smoothly as it should.

Looks like I have to visit McCree sometime again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ooo big wedding chapter next eue


	4. Relay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Till Deadlock do us apart

No matter how warm the water was, I couldn’t stop shivering from the fact that I would soon be married by noon.

Of course, mother was quick on her feet to spread the word so I didn’t have the chance to back away. Almost everyone in town knew, and whenever they came to visit the bakery they would offer me their congratulations and also left me some early wedding gifts much to my dismay. Not because they could have just sent them to my home and not directly to me but it felt like the bakery was invaded with very unruly customers, I feel bad for my boss because of it.

Then mother dragged me around town to the bridal parlour to pick out a wedding dress no matter how many times I told her we couldn’t afford one even if I wanted. But of course even the ladies there were excited for the wedding, they wholeheartedly lent us a dress for the wedding. I wanted to refuse so bad. I shouldn’t get all these double standards treatment now that I’m betrothed to the sheriff.

It just gives my parents a better reason that the sheriff was the answer to their problems after all.

But I refuse to take his last name, not when I’m still unwilling.

Those who used to think of my mother as their friend suddenly admits that they’re friends again makes me want to vomit. Anyone would suck up to the future family of the Morrison’s, and they would do anything to get in their good graces.

It’s all so disgusting. Not as disgusting when we would be declared husband and wife later today.

I sat up in the bathtub when I got called by mother suddenly, urging me to hurry up so we could get started on getting ready for the wedding. Yes, _the_ wedding. It wasn’t just some wedding among the townsfolk—it’s the union between the town’s hero and none other than the town belle. There were other girls around town that I could list off be more suitable for him, but no—he insisted on having me, even though he could have anyone else around town.

Mother was busy fastening up the ribbons and fasteners on the back of my dress as I continued sucking in any remaining breath. I enjoy wearing dresses—I really do, not partially for the fact that I’ve been wearing one my whole life but somehow the weight of a wedding dress seems to come with its burden as well as the responsibilities including in it.

I hope that one day in the future, it would be more unconventional to get married or not get married at all.

But I do admit the dress was beautiful—ivory coloured fabric that has a nice texture to it to the touch and even the wiring fitted me well enough. There was intricate lace detailing on the corset of the dress that framed my abdomen and the material of the dress was breathable. But I still felt like suffocating, like all of my choices in the future was closing off on me and out of reach.

“You look so beautiful, darling,” mother rested her chin on my shoulder as she looked at the both of us in the mirror and a breath caught in my throat at the sight before me. Mother never looked happier now that the day has come, and its eerily surreal how I’m just a younger version of her.

My heart ached inside knowing that this was the only way to keep our family safe and supplied.

Maybe the marriage would turn out not so bad after all, and I would come around to accept the sheriff as my husband as I would be his little homemaker.

But my heart can’t back down that easily. My instincts tell me that all of this is wrong, and I need to get out of it as soon as I could.

* * *

 

The weather that day was cloudy, save for a few rays of sunshine that streamed through the gaps between the clouds in the sky. The main square was exceptionally bustling, with the majority of the town’s population present in today’s event. It’s funny to think that these people were the same ones that turned our family away and didn’t want anything to do with us since our bankruptcy are here today celebrating my marriage to the sheriff.

What were they expecting? Their debts would be written off? Or is it because they came for the sheriff who has finally settled down at last.

I could see it in tomorrow’s paper—local hero finally weds! And it would only display the name of Jack Morrison and if I’m lucky, my name would be featured as well with my last name changed. It has dawned upon me that today was a big day for the sheriff, but it was never one for me from the start.

This wedding is a whole publicity boost for the sheriff. To boost his ego, his position as well as for his masculinity.

It sickens me how all these people are so blinded by him.

Everyone was already seated in the chapel and the sheriff already stood in front of the altar dressed up to the nines with the appointing priest that officiates the union. They were chatting lightly, I don’t know about what but the smug smile he wore on his face makes my stomach churns at how happy he was and how miserable I was going to be.

“My dear, are you ready?” my father’s voice made stop peeking through the gaps of the doors that were ajar.

When father knew about the news that the sheriff and my wedding is happening, he couldn’t believe his ears and even went outside and jumped into the lake to make sure he was awake. He was _beyond_ happy. I mean who wouldn’t be that happy when they know their debts would be cleared off by the end of the week.

I don’t want to go into much detail at how much he was excited for this to come, but what I can say is that he has been terribly overbearing. He would constantly be telling me what I should do, how I dress, just to get the sheriff in a good mood.

And don’t get me started about the baby talk. Absolutely hell.

“You look absolutely beautiful, darling,” he caressed my cheek with the back of his hand as I pursed my lips together, fighting back a scowl and a frown. If under any circumstances where I am to be wed, but to another man that’s not the sheriff, I would have cried in front of him because I wouldn’t be under his care anymore.

“… I can’t believe this day would finally come,” he started and I fought the urge to roll my eyes. I didn’t if he meant about his resolving debt or the day I would be married off, but either way I don’t enjoy either of them. “Just know that, you would always be my little girl.”

My throat swelled up when he said that, and I feigned the tears that were starting to form at the corners of my eyes. Like it or not, my wedding—the day every girl could ever dreamed off is finally happening and I would soon start a brand new life.

“Come on, it’s time to face your destiny,” my father offered me his arm as I shakily slid my arm around it, clamping to his side as he signaled the staff to inform that the bride is ready to walk in. When the doors were opened wide, the organ started playing the bride’s march accompanied by the choir that started singing as well.

Everyone stood up and turned their attention to me as I hesitated in my heels to walk through or not, but it was too late to back down now that my father started walking first, taking me along with me. I could feel so many eyes on me, but the most jarring of them all was the sheriff who had his eyes trained on me.

His gaze was very unsettling; like he just couldn’t wait for us to be vowed together. My mother sat front row and she was beaming at me brightly, couldn’t believe that this day is finally happening. My heart was thumping against my chest vigorously and the urge to turn around and run away from the responsibilities that I’m going to have being the wife of someone’s that’s pretty influential in town.

Before I knew it, I already reached the altar and didn’t notice Jack’s hand held out for me to hold. I flicked my eyes at him and his hand before I hesitantly slid my hand in his compellingly. He gripped my hand lightly, almost affirming me what sort of authority he has over me and the whole town it almost made my knees buckle from the fate that’s going to be laid out before me.

Once everyone was seated. I could hardly pay attention what the priest started rambling off about but my guessing would be the usual sermon he would give during marriages about the union between man and woman under the eyes of God. I’m never one to be invited to weddings that much, but I could tell it’s long and boring and even Jack seems like he just wants the priest to get over it.

“You look enchanting,” Jack’s voice was close to my ear and his tone dropped low than it already was. I stiffened in my place and casted him a sideway glance, narrowing my eyes at him for suddenly coming onto me like that. He looked at me with his lips tugged upward, satisfied now that he’s gotten what he’s been pining for at least months.

“I’m so glad you finally came around—it’s almost surreal you agreed to this,” he then whispered me again, completely ignoring the hard stare from the priest who kept babbling about. I tried my best to seem like I was interested with what the priest was saying, but it was distracting enough having a man I didn’t want to marry beside me.

“Tell me, baby—what do you think about kids, huh? ‘Course, no need to overthink it too much. I would like it if we have our first two years or more just alone together,” damn, he was in the whole baby talk, as well. I squinted my eyes at him for discussing such an inappropriate matter during the ceremony where he was supposed to pay attention.

“Stop it,” I snapped at him sharply, turning my gaze back to the priest who was finishing up his preaching but I still could feel Jack’s eyes on me. He then chuckled before lightly shaking his head and turned back to the priest as well.

“Do you, Jack Morrison—take this lady, for health and sickness, poor and riches, to be your lawful wedded wife?” the priest finally started and I started to panic internally even more because my fate is going to be set in stone now after this.

“I do,” Jack said proudly, earning a chorus of aww’s from the townsfolk as I gripped onto my flower bouquet tighter, knowing what’s going to come next.

The priest than repeated the same question to me as well, turning everyone’s attention to me as I hitched a breath. I hesitated as I exchanged glances at the priest and then Jack, before I peeked behind my shoulder at the large clock above the chapel doors.

“Sweetheart, what’s wrong?” Jack’s voice was dripped in sugar as he purposely said it out loud enough for the rest of the crowd to hear. The crowd erupted with murmurs and whispers, wondering what’s gotten into me for delaying.

“I apologize—she’s getting cold feet!” Jack jokingly said to the crowd and they then resulted into polite laughter and throw some words of encouragement for me to ensure that everything was going to be fine. I glanced at my parents who wore puzzled look on their faces, distress shown on their face for me taking this longer than it should.

“No worries—let’s go one more time, okay?” Jack turned back to the priest and the audience clapped once more, excited to see the declaration of unity between us again. I was taking deep breaths, wondering why the hell did this take to so long and why I was so nervous to say two easy words that would seal the deal.

The priest asked Jack again, in which he replied with more eagerness before the priest asked me again. When I hesitated once more, Jack gripped my hand a little bit tighter than it should as if he was warning me about making a scene in front of the whole town.

“I…” I trailed off, not wanting to end the sentence when I know very well it’s just the tip of my tongue to finish it. I craned my neck once more to check the time and I couldn’t help but to let out a sigh of relief when the hands of the clock almost reached the time I was waiting for my whole life.

“I do—“

It’s now high noon.

As if on cue, the chapel doors were kicked open in a loud bang that made the audience shriek in surprise. Everyone turned their attention to the rude newcomer who came in barging in with his spurs turning and clinking against the floor with each step he took. Jack seemed unnerved with the arrival of the intruder as he pulled me behind him, shielding my view.

“I object,” the smooth drawl sounded across the chapel as McCree lifted a hand, his hat tipped to let Jack give him a good view of what he looked like. Everyone was dead silent, not finding the words to respond to him as McCree casted glances at the rest of the people there.

“Oh, he didn’t ask about it yet? How embarrassing,” McCree let out a throaty laugh as he pulled off his hat and fanned himself with it as the whole chapel echoed with his laughter. He then put his hat back on before he faced the altar once more, his face too relaxed facing the scowl from Jack as he kept obscuring me from his view.

“Anyhoo—I object to this marriage. Little lady and I have some unfinished business,” he then stated and everyone let out an audible gasp as they started murmuring and whispering again with their eyes flickering between me and McCree.

“Darling, what’s the meaning of this?” mother’s voice was clear among the attendants as she looked at me worryingly. I couldn’t find my voice to explain, and I didn’t know what to say when McCree suddenly barging in like this catching me off guard.

“She doesn’t have anything to do with you, Deadlock scum,” Jack’s voice was venomous as he spat in McCree’s direction but he just laughed, his head thrown back as he slapped his kneecap as if the sheriff just told him the funniest joke he’s ever heard.

“Oh, believe me, sheriff—she’s got _everything_ to do with me,” McCree then emphasized but Jack just growled.

“You gotta go through me if you think you could have her,” Jack said through gritted teeth in which Jesse just smirked and tipped his hat forward.

“Never hurts to try, right?”

It all happened so fast when McCree drew his gun from his holster and shoots in my direction, only for the bullet to hit the podium the priest standing behind was. Everyone erupted into screams as they ducked and pressed their ears closed with their hands.

Jack growled from his throat as he yanked me into my parent’s direction ever so harshly, it made me stumble before my mother caught me in her arms. I turned to look at Jack who swiftly retrieved a gun from one of his deputies and loaded it before casting me another look.

“I’ll come back for you, sweetheart—just get out of here now,” he then said before he instructed his present deputies to help the townsfolk to get out of the chapel as soon as possible as he deal with McCree himself.

“Come, darling,” mother instructed me to leave the church that was bustling now with people crowding to get out and avoid getting shot at. I bobbed myself up and down to see what was happening to between the sheriff and McCree.

McCree rolled away from the approaching sheriff who was aiming with his gun, carefully not to shoot yet in risk of shooting other civilians blocking his way. But McCree had a clear shot but he couldn’t exactly fire away when it would take too much time to get to me.

McCree shot once at one of the pews, causing Jack to flinch involuntarily and ducked behind one of the pews not far from him. Jack then raised himself up before firing his first shot in McCree’s direction where he held onto his hat and ducked to miss the bullets.

McCree then stood up cautiously and pushed people around, approaching my direction as my parents and I tried to leave the chapel. The chapel was so full, the doors were hard to go through not when almost ten people at once tried to leave in addition to the other people that kept pushing to get out and retreat.

The series of shots fired between Jack and McCree was to intimidate each other and also wound one of them down so that it would give either of them enough time to get to me. McCree aimed his gun at one of the swinging chandeliers hung from the ceiling, causing it to go down to the ground in a crash and making everyone scream in surprise.

This made everyone stop in their tracks and giving McCree the chance to approach me now clearly with pushing everyone else around. Seeing him approaching me closer and closer, mother and father quickly pushed me to move as I lunged forward and tried to steady myself as I kept moving.

McCree flinched when he barely missed the bullet shot by the sheriff who was kneeling against the pews. His steps were taunting as he approached McCree, not leaving him out of his sights as he exchanged glances between McCree and I.

McCree pulled out something from his serape and threw it on the ground, causing the whole chapel to be enveloped in dusty smoke as choruses of coughs came from everyone present. My vision was disrupted from the smoke, not knowing where neither Jack or McCree was and causing me to worry.

The crowd kept moving, one by one leaving the building and when the smoke subsided, I caught a breath in my throat when there was a looming large body beside us. Mother gasped in surprise and father yelped when they saw McCree up close and personal as they held onto my arm tighter.

“Pleasure meeting you, ma’am,” McCree tipped his hat at mother’s direction who seemingly too shocked to function at the sight of the gang member before us.

“Would like to stay and get to know you folks better but,” McCree reached out to me, wrapping his hand around my forearm and pulled me harshly. I stumbled in my steps but McCree held me steady with his other hand behind my back. “I’ll be taking good care of her now, don’t you worry.”

McCree suddenly reached down and wrapped his arms around my knees before pulling me up, hauling me on his shoulder like a bag of potatoes. I shrieked from the sudden action, the ground looked unbelievably far off from where I was being held.

“Stand back now, folks,” McCree drew his gun again, tempting to shoot at the civilians who was surprised seeing now that I was finally in McCree’s hold. Jack growled as he reluctantly lowered his gun, not risking my life being shot down by him.

“This was a lovely ceremony, but we’ll be taking our leave now,” McCree then stated as he shrugged. I kept hitting his back with closed fists, struggling to get out of his hold as my feet kept kicking and moving around. McCree then pushed everyone else away as we finally were met with the signs of outdoors and the sun was shining so bright.

I kept kicking and screaming, showing resistance from being captivated by McCree who climbed onto his horse. I saw Jack and my parents finally coming out of the chapel as I looked at them one last time. Jack grunted as he pointed his gun again, firing bullets in our direction as I ducked when they hit the ground beside the horse.

McCree whipped his horse’s reigns as it whinnied with its front legs raised before trotting forward as fast as it could. I was still hauled onto McCree’s shoulder as he craned around one more time, firing shots at the sheriff’s direction—purposely missing just to give him a scare. Jack called in reinforcements from the station and a round of horses coming in trotting as Jack climbed onto one and chased after us.

* * *

 

It was a lengthy chase between us, but McCree’s horse was faster and before you know it, McCree already brought me outside the town and far, far away from it. Once we were far enough, McCree momentarily stopped before he pulled me down from his shoulder and letting me have a proper seat right in front of him.

“Sorry it took me a while, darlin’—those deputies were outside and it took me a while to get in without being seen,” McCree apologized as I brushed the dust off of my dress and I casted him a disapproving look.

“Do you know how close I was to be legally married? You’re lucky you made it!” I slapped his shoulder playfully as McCree let out a laugh and shook his head.

“Truly apologize, sweet pea—but you put up quite an act out there yourself,” he winked at me playfully as I rolled my eyes at him.

“Need to be a lot more convincing if they wanted to think the kidnapping was real,” I then crossed my arms, looking down at the horse in front of me.

I can’t believe we managed to pull that off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oof it's spring break for me yay but the assignments still keeps coming tho boohoo.
> 
> If you're familiar with my other work ['It Takes Two to Waltz'](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16539164), then I made it's [prequel](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18370670)! Please check it out if you're interested <3


	5. Retract

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let's escape and take my hand

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I edited the first chapter a bit to change the appearance of McCree now that he has a Deadlock skin!

My heart was still pounding from all the rush just happened just moments ago.

I still couldn’t believe myself that we managed to pull that off.

I had my doubts, of course—but it was a doubt I would risk even though I might end up married today for all I know.

McCree helped me a lot more than I could express, I basically owed him my life.

I kept wondering, however, when would McCree and I arrive at one of the Deadlock hideouts as it has been almost thirty minutes. I didn’t want to complain, but I was getting hot and sweaty from the scorching sun above us and the dress I wore wasn’t making the situation any better, too.

McCree must have noticed my nuance as I shifted myself in my seat in front of him, which he politely left some reassuring space between us.

“Sorry, darlin’—we’ll be there soon, so just hang on for a little while, aight?” he comforted me oh so gently, you would mistake him for not being an outlaw. I craned my neck to face him as he kept his gaze straight on the path and noticed me staring as he looked down on me and raised his eyebrows in question.

“… there’s really no turning back, huh?” I then asked him and he widened his eyes, a thin line formed on his lips. “It’s your choice, lady—I can turn back if you asked me to,” he reasoned with me and I swallowed to think about turning back, getting back into that mess of a town.

Jack would surely tie me down with him for sure and end McCree’s life the second he saw us trotting in back.

“No, I chose to do this,” I turned back front, my eyes falling on the horse in front of me. Consciously, I played with the short mane of the horse as my thoughts drifted back to a few days ago, where I made this deal with McCree in the first place.

* * *

 

_I clutched my cloak tighter upon my chest as I made my way deep into the more distant part of the town where I figured McCree’s pack would retreat after that night in town._

_I wasn’t the_ best _in sneaking around, but at least I know how to be subtle. And to my surprise, even though it was later in the night, I would expect Deadlock would be up and at it at these times, but it looks like they have their own curfew as well._

_When I approached an old looking building with decaying wooden walls, it was the largest one in the compound. I figured it would be the main base for McCree, seeing as no other buildings here weren’t shining with a candle through the windows. Slowly, I approached the building and once I was closer, I could see him—McCree was leaning on chair with a bottle of whiskey on the table. He wasn’t wearing his jacket, and his posture was relaxed as ever as if he wasn’t going to cause any trouble soon._

_I missed my footing on the ledge, causing me to fall forward a bit but I managed to brace my hands on the window ledge but that was just a big mistake when I heard the cock of a gun sounded in my direction._

_I looked up and widened my eyes when I saw McCree ready to fire his gun my way as I quickly stood up straight and brought down the hood, revealing myself through the window. McCree softened realizing that it was just me, resting his gun down on the table before he went out of the other room and opened the front door for me, inviting me inside._

_“So sorry about that, lady—thought someone was sneaking up on me,” McCree lead me into the room where I saw him earlier and pulled up a chair, offering me a seat across him as he poured the whiskey into another glass and placed it in front of me._

_“No, it’s my fault coming here a little later than I should,” I said sheepishly as I accepted the drink warily, wondering if I could survive even just a sip from it. “You’re always welcome here, darlin’,” McCree leaned forward and rested both of his arms on the desk and flashed me a lazy smile._

_“Pretty amazing how you came down here in one piece. My boys must’ve been slacking seeing how you managed to get past them,” he rubbed his chin and scrunched his eyebrows together, I couldn’t help but to let out a laugh. McCree paused for a while, stunned at how he just heard my laugh before he chuckled himself._

_“What brings you here, lady? Missed me that much, huh?” he had the audacity to wink at me as I rolled my eyes at him. I wanted to return the joke, but the atmosphere quickly dissipated thinking about why I came looking for him in the first place._

_McCree seemed to notice my uncertainty and he wiped off the smile on his face, his expression fell when he realized I wasn’t here for fun. He sat up straight in his seat, pulling himself closer to the table as he looked at me and waited for me to spill._

_And I did, telling him about after what happened that night when the sheriff almost caught his provision. Even about when he brought me home and basically convinced my parents to let him marry me regardless of my choice. I feigned back tears just thinking about it, but I didn’t want to make McCree worried for more when he looked like he’s going to punch someone in the face._

_“That’s why I came here, McCree—I need your help,” I broke it out for him and he seemed surprised with my suggestion, probably that wasn’t the first thing he had thought when I came here in the first place._

_“I don’t know how I could help you, doll—but I’ll try my best,” he sounded uncertain about my choice of asking him for help, but he complied, nonetheless. I shook my head at him as I gripped onto the glass of whiskey harder in my hands._

_“No, you don’t understand—you’re the only one that could help me out with this,” I assured him and that seemed to make him even more surprised._

_“I can’t get married to the sheriff—there are a million reasons why I don’t want to but trust me when I say I refuse to marry that man,” I then started as McCree listened to me tentatively._

_“I need to get out of the wedding, I don’t know how but_ please, _I beg of you—don’t let me get married to him by the end of the day,” I pleaded and McCree gnawed his bottom lip as he thought deeply about my decision about ditching the wedding._

_“I promise you, darlin’—that I’ll get you out there before you could say ‘I do’,” McCree assured me as his hand reached out to mine, grasping it lightly to let me know that he would do whatever it takes to get me out of the situation before I would be declared as Mrs. Morrison._

_“But… then what? Surely, you have a plan after I’ll get you out of there,” his words almost crushed all my hopes of being a free woman and he had a point, too. So, I managed to not get married, but then what? I can’t just stroll around the same town anymore, and there was still my father’s debt that was needed to be settled and I managed to ruin that chance by getting out of the marriage._

_“Can you bring me to the nearest town? Any where’s fine,” I then suggested, and McCree took a second for him to process that as he sighed._

_“The nearest town from here is two days away, we gotta take a couple night’s rest before we reach there,” he then explained and my eyes fell on the table, seeing how my only chance of escape would take a while._

_“But… I suppose we could take cover at one of the hideouts we have throughout the desert,” he finished and I lifted my head to look at him in the eyes. I was ecstatic suddenly at the chance that this plan might work after all, I couldn’t control myself as I leaped out of my seat and flung my arms around him in a bear hug._

_McCree was caught off guard from my embrace, it almost made him topple in his seat before he braced an arm around me to keep him balanced. But I think I made him cracked when I turned my head and placed a light kiss on his scruffy cheek. I felt him tensed, he didn’t expect that, too._

_I felt shyness becomes me as I cleared my throat and slipped my arms away from him and dusted off some imaginary dust on the skirt of my dress, not meeting his eyes and failing to notice the rosy tint in his cheeks._ Very unladylike, _I thought to myself as I took my seat back and faced him._

_“… as I was saying,” I reposed myself as I scratched my head and tucked a stray lock of hair behind my ear. McCree was stilled himself, unable to function after what just happened and it was a cute look on him for being speechless at such a subtle touch of affection._

_“My wedding starts at noon, do you have any ideas to get me out?”_

* * *

 

And that was what happened up until to the events of now.

Everything earlier did fall into plan; however, I was terrified of what’s going to happen to me once I reached into a new town. Should I take up a new name? No one would know me or what of my family, a clean slate for me to have before I venture enough money to return to my family.

My family… would my parents still accept me if I returned? I hope they will, it did stage out to be a kidnapping, after all. What would they want more for their daughter to return home safely and unharmed, with money that could survive them for years without having to get any help from the sheriff?

I noticed a small wooden cottage a few miles away, and I couldn’t help myself but to sit up and smile at the sight of the supposed hideout. The cottage looked old and abandoned, perfect to serve as a cover for a hideout and seeing it to be in the middle of nowhere seemed ideal enough for it, too.

However, when we got closer, I noticed there were some horses outside of the cottage as I felt my stomach sinked at the sight of someone else.

“Ah, _shit,_ ” McCree cursed as he pulled the horses reigns hard, steering us away from the cottage as I questioned at what just happened. McCree’s expression seemed urgent, noting that the both of us need to get out of the premise as soon as possible.

“McCree, what’s wrong?” I asked him frantically, as he made the horse go faster. He seemed frantic as he peered behind his shoulder, seeing that he has gotten the attention of whoever resided at the cottage.

“I’ll tell you later, buttercup—right now, we need to scram,” McCree whipped the reigns in a snap as the horse galloped its way far and away from the cottage.

When I thought that we would never stop, McCree finally slowed us down at an abandoned church several miles away from the cottage earlier, allowing us to rest finally. The sun had set down just a moment ago, making the surrounding seemed dark but there were some candles leftover in the church.

“We don’t use this place anymore, but any where’s fine and you seemed tired out, sweet pea,” McCree pulled off his hat and rested it on one of the pews’ banister. I took a seat in one of the pews, finally being able to land myself on a solid surface and McCree was right, I was tired out after the events of today.

“What happened? Who was that?” I asked him as McCree leaned back at one of the pews, legs crossed as a visible scowl was on his face.

“Just Deadlock, some other provision, of course but we’re not exactly at the best of terms now,” he simply explained and I pressed my lips together in a line. Ashe did mention that the gang was somewhat different opinionated these days, but I didn’t imagine that it would affect the whole gang overall.

“What did you do?” I bravely asked and McCree ran a hand through his shaggy hair, not knowing whether he should share it with me or not.

“I sort of… claimed one of their spots in town, and they weren’t really happy with that,” he started and I listened to him intently. “At first, I thought there would be no hard feelings—I mean, we’re Deadlock, a family.”

“But that changed my mind when they wanted to shoot my head off at the very sight of me, and I’ve steered clear away from them ever since,” he explained and I widened my eyes at him. So, one of the four co-leaders of Deadlock have a death wish on McCree, and here I thought they all work together like clockwork.

“I tried negotiating, you know? Even offered them the place back, but the damage’s been done so I guess it’s all on me,” he rubbed the back of his neck, looking down on the church wooden floors as he sighed.

“I even tried to get Ashe a good word in it, but they wouldn’t listen.”

“And my word is above the law.”

Speak of the devil, I shrieked when I heard Ashe drawled at the entrance of the church, her hand ready on her rifle towards our direction with Bob behind her, holding a heavy metal pole.

“N-Now, Ashe… I didn’t mean any harm toward the lady,” McCree straightened up from his posture and held his hands up, backing away slowly as he tried to calm her down but you could see for yourself that Ashe was fuming. When we were younger, I know damn well to stay quiet if she’s gotten into her temper like this.

“That’s a whole lot of bullshit, McCree—everyone knows the little stunt you did in town earlier,” Ashe readily aimed her rifle in McCree’s direction, I couldn’t help but to stand up and try to approach her.

“Lizzy, please—it’s not what it looks like,” I tried to explain but her gaze remained focus on McCree, not letting him out of her sights for a second.

“This runt ain’t nothing but trouble—I thought I told you that,” Ashe spit venom from her lips and when I saw her applying small pressure to the trigger, I didn’t think twice but to pounce at her, bringing her down along with me in a crash even Bob and McCree was surprised.

“Have you lost your mind!? Get off from me!” I tried prying off the rifle from her hands but her grip was strong and I didn’t want her to have it on her at all times, not when she’s tempted to shoot McCree in the head.

“I won’t let you hurt him!” I grounded myself by straddling her as she kept kicking her legs up, trying to turn us around but even though she’s turned out to be stronger than me over the decade, I still could hold her down just like old times when we were playing.

“Did you hit your head and forgot he just kidnapped you in front of the whole town?!” Ashe demanded, her grip on one part of the rifle while her other hand tried to pull my hands away from it. Gosh, I feel like we’ve been in this situation before—fighting over a toy that had only one left in our both favourite colours.

“I _asked_ him to kidnap me, Liz!” I revealed and Ashe went still for a moment, her grip still on the rifle as I tried to pull it off her.

“You _have_ lost your mind! What the hell were you thinking?!” Ashe resumed her struggling over dominance with me but I surprised myself with my newfound strength of holding her down for a good number of seconds.

“I was saving myself! I can’t get married, not with the _sheriff_ ,” I rolled my eyes at the last word and Ashe looked surprised herself that I didn’t agree with the union in the first place.

“First of all, _why_ would you go all through that trouble and making a scene in town? You coulda just ran away!” my heart somersaulted when I let my guard down for a moment and got me rolled onto my back, switching our positions as I tried pulling the gun away from her instead but this position was much more harder to do that. Ashe was still keen on getting her rifle back, but I couldn’t risk the chance of letting her holding the firearm not when she’s threatening to shoot McCree when he’s my only ticket out of here.

“Second of all— _McCree?_ Really, ew!”

“Hey!” McCree sounded offended from Ashe’s disgusted comment, if we weren’t in this position, I would have been laughing at them now but there’s a time and place for everything.

“Because!” I managed to roll we back in to first position again, even Ashe was shocked to see me managing to bring her back down again and I could feel her trying harder. I internally panicked at how she was holding back all this time and I was going to get in it for sure now that Ashe isn’t playing any games anymore.

“You don’t get it, Lizzy—I _can’t_ just run away, my parents made sure of that,” I fought back the tears thinking about how my parents were sure to rush the wedding as soon as possible so that I won’t go and try anything to stop it.

“McCree helped me a lot getting me out of there—if it weren’t for him, I would be tied down against my will,” Ashe hearing out my reasons caused her to remain still for a moment and a sighed left her lips. She reluctantly pulled her hands away from her rifle as she accepted defeat.

Carefully, I pulled it away from her and stood up. Bob offered Ashe a hand as she took it and helped her up to her feet. I stepped away from them so that there’s a safe distance between her and the rifle, so she doesn’t get second thoughts of snatching it away from me.

“You realize what you’re doing here might put yourself and your family in hot water,” Ashe then said as she brushed off the dust collected after rolling around on the floor. I looked down at my own dress and realized the white fabric have been tainted with dust as well. I physically frowned because it was a beautiful dress, regardless of why I had to put it on in the first place.

“I’m very well aware of that,” I replied and tried to show a determined look. But I felt like I was kidding myself—I have no idea what’s going to happen if I took the wrong step, or better yet if they managed to catch me before I could make a run for it. Surely, the sheriff would send out search parties for me out in the desert and if they managed to get to me, it would be all for nothing.

Ashe stepped forward my way and went around me as I stared at her, uncertain of what’s she’s going to do next before she stopped right in front of McCree. He stiffened at the woman in front of him, scared almost of what she’s going to do.

Out of nowhere, Ashe striked out a slap on McCree’s cheek, bringing him into looking the other way as surprised coloured his face. I stood there dumbfounded and what just happened and when I glanced at Bob, he just shrugged at me, probably didn’t expect that from Ashe either.

“That’s for scaring the hell out of me, taking my partner like that,” Ashe snapped and I momentarily blushed at how she just declared me as her partner. She never was one to admit something like that, especially in front of other people and to Bob, no less. I don’t know myself if I should be flattered or embarrassed for her lashing out like that.

Ashe then patted on McCree’s shoulder, almost comfortingly and that just made me and McCree even more confused then ever. First, she was ruthless and now she’s gone soft suddenly?

“And this is for saving her for me,” she looked up at McCree softly. McCree’s eyes flickered towards mine before back to her, unknowing of what he’s supposed to react from that.

Ashe just smirked at him and turned back to me. Knowing that she’s fine with it already, I handed her back her rifle and she widened her eyes at how much I trust her enough to give it back to her.

“So, what’s the plan?” she drawled before she took a seat at one of the pews and crossed her legs on top of the other. McCree and I exchanged looks before I gulped and took a deep breath, ready to affiliate Ashe into our little heist.

I told her about our plan of going to the next town, starting my new life there. Don’t know how she would feel about I had to leave her when we were just getting acquainted with each other again after so many years. But Ashe remained calmed, listening to me and McCree, who would quip in a few moments to briefly explain about the situation.

“And so we leave at dawn tomorrow, before we crash somewhere along the way if it’s getting too late,” I decided as Ashe slowly nodded at the plan. It was not much of a plan really—more like seeing where it goes and all I had to do was prepare for that.

“This plan ain’t fool proof—you and I both know that, but have you really thought it out?” Ashe then asked and leave it up to her to know how to make a good plan. Nothing I expected less from a Deadlock leader.

“… I’m getting there—right now, I’m just tired and this is the first time I’ve been away from town,” I admitted and Ashe’s stance softened immediately.

“Oh, sweet thing—I’m sure after everything today, you must be exhausted,” she cooed at me, almost mockingly but that was just her tone and I listened to it more than once before I understood that myself.

“There should be a nun’s quarters back there, why don’t you rest up while McCree and I have a little chat,” Ashe propositioned. McCree’s ears shot up at the sound of his name.

“Me? Really, Ashe—I doubt there’s things we should be going on about,” McCree sounded but Ashe’s face hardened listening to McCree talk, knowing that it’s not his place yet to defy her words not after everything he just did.

“… right. Come on, lady I’ll show you the way,” McCree straightened himself up before he started moving and I trailed behind me. I casted Ashe one more glance, and she nodded at me, allowing me to go on with him. I tightened my lips together and followed behind McCree as I left Ashe and Bob back at the pews.

Once we reached the quarters, there were a row of beds lining up by the wall and though it’s covered with dust and the mattress has seen better days, it was enough for me to rest down for a while.

“I’ll let you rest up before you decide to come back out, is that okay?” McCree then said as I took a seat at one of the beds. McCree looked tired himself, and I wanted to offer him to rest as well but I know he was keeping his guard up at all times now that Ashe is here and he wouldn’t risk of making the wrong move.

“Okay,” I just replied, barely as whisper. McCree smiled at me, his lips tugging off one side and tipped his hat. He turned away to return back to Ashe, whatever it is she was going to talk to him about before I called out to him again.

“Yeah?” McCree turned around so fast, it made me giddy suddenly to see how tentative he was with me, I couldn’t help but feigning a shy smile on my lips.

“Thank you… for everything today,” I genuinely said. There was that rosiness rising on his cheeks again as he left his mouth wide open and eyes bulging out in surprise, unprepared from my sudden appreciation for him. He reposed himself by clearing his throat and shifted his weight onto his other foot before looking back at me.

“All for you, darlin’,” McCree smiled at me once more. I stretched my arms above my head as a yawn left my lips, realizing how tired I actually was and how the mattress tempted me into going into sleep.

McCree wished me goodnight once more before he took off, leaving me alone in the quarters. I laid myself down on the mattress, trying to get comfortable as I felt sleep slowly taking over me.

I didn’t realize when I dozed off, but there were phantom hands lifting me off the bed and bringing me away from my saviour.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My last semester of junior year SUCKS ASS like damn i was never this busy for the last two years hO l y SH iT and I only have three weeks left before final but my group project assignments barely move like come on I just want this term to be over already

**Author's Note:**

> oh yeah ps the old one is uploaded [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18129596). I've filtered my mistakes, just in case you wanna check it out but be warned, I was getting back into writing with that one so it's going to be major wonky.


End file.
